


Finale

by babypilots



Series: baby tyler drabbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Polyamory, Post-Schott, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: The end of an era leaves both Josh and Jenna with a degree of uncertainty about how things will proceed. But one thing will always be certain - Tyler is there for them to take care of.





	Finale

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a lil something to let you know i'm still here :)
> 
> **
> 
> Disclaimer: this work includes themes of age regression, including diapers, between consenting adults. These things are very intentionally presented as non-sexual, and are not treated as kinks, or as part of any kink communities. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of content, there's no need to interact with this fic!

Josh knew that today had been rough. Not only had their final arena show for the summer been exhausting in itself, but the end of the Blurryface era carried an emotional burden for all of them as well - and for no one more than Tyler. 

He had planned to head home after the show and the hugs and the goodbyes, planned maybe to grab drinks with the Vesperteen guys before heading to bed - but now that he considered it, it really shouldn't have come as any surprise when Jenna had whisked him away directly after, whispering to Josh that he should come by their house in a few hours.

“And bring a toothbrush,” she had added. “Just stay. He’ll want you to stay.”

He'd made a feeble excuse to Michelle, asking her to tell Colin and the guys that he was just too tired to come out with them. She had given him a knowing look that Josh had pretended very hard not to notice, choosing instead to make his way to the car and drive to Jenna and Tyler's neighborhood in peaceful, contemplative silence. 

When he knocked, Jenna's voice echoed like bells from upstairs, and Josh entered right away, letting himself in with the key that she'd had made for him the moment they moved in. He navigated the entryway and staircase in the dark like it was his own home, finding his way up to the master bedroom without ever flicking on a light.

“In here,” Jenna called again, and Josh followed the sound, yawning as he went.

He almost didn’t see Tyler when he walked in. Jenna was in the center of the bed, white quilt pulled all the way up to her chest, where there was a lump of something - a lump of TYLER, Josh realized, balanced on her lap, and curling in tightly to her breasts.

“Hey,” Jenna mouthed, stroking Tyler’s hair, and then lifting his head up slightly from her chest. “Hey, baby boy. Look who it is.”

Tyler whined slightly, blinking up at Josh through bleary eyes.

“Da,” he managed, reaching out a single grabby hand, and Josh smiled warmly.

“Baby,” he replied softy, and kicked off his shoes.

“Shirt too, maybe?” Jenna suggested, gesturing to Josh’s tank and hoodie. “Trying to get him to sleep, and the warm always helps.”

Josh nodded, pulling both layers over his head, and stripping down to his boxers. He crawled into the bed, hooking his arms under Tyler’s armpits, and with Jenna's help, maneuvered his upper half into his lap, leaving his legs sprawled out on Jenna’s. 

He felt something squish into his thighs, and heard a crinkling sound.

“Diaper?” he whispered to Jenna, who nodded.

“He wanted it, actually,” she said. “Asked for it. I mean, not in so many words - he’s pretty much been nonverbal since we got back. But he tugged on the diaper bag and all, and did the pee face…” she looked down affectionately at Tyler, who whined loudly, before casting her eyes back up to Josh. “You know the pee face?”

Josh tipped his head back in laughter, running an absent-minded hand through Tyler’s hair, and imagining the way he pursed lips and furrowed his brow when he had to go.

“He went, though,” Jenna elaborated, rubbing a soft hand over Tyler’s naked back, and along the waistband of his sweats, the diaper crinkling as she went, and making Tyler squirm. “Went in the toilet, which was very good. Proud of our guy.”

“Good, Ty,” Josh cooed, reaching down to press lips to his forehead, and watching him squirm again and grasp at Josh’s arm.

“Mommyyyyyy,” Tyler whined unexpectedly, suddenly loud, and Josh widened his eyes.

“Someone’s a grumpy guy!” Jenna said, matching his volume, and patting his tummy twice as he rolled over towards her.

Tyler whined once, stretching long arms over his head, a tiny spit bubble issuing from his pouted lips.

“Sleepyyy,” he huffed, voice breaking. “Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.”

Josh felt like his heart was going to explode at the sound of this tiny, whiny Tyler shushing them, wanting sleep. He cracked a grin, and looked up to see a matching expression on Jenna’s face. Something unspoken passed between them, that didn't require words - Josh knew that they had both silently worried about what the end of this show would mean; whether Tyler would come out alright, or come out the same. But no matter what happened tomorrow, or in the next few months, there was no doubt about it - this was their same baby boy. 

“Yessir,” Josh saluted, and Tyler huffed.

“C’mere, Ty guy,” he went on, wrapping a strong arm around Tyler’s middle and pulling him backwards so he was flush against his body. Jenna shifted, pressing herself up against Tyler’s front, giving him full contact from both directions.

Josh watched him tuck his nose into the crook of Jenna’s neck, sighing softly and nuzzling the warm skin.

“Might need to wake up and change him,” Jenna whispered to Josh through a yawn.

“I’ve got it,” Josh assured. “You’ve done a ton. Get some sleep, Jen.”

She managed a nod, but before long, her own face was buried in Tyler’s hair, and she was falling asleep too.

Josh tried for a moment, in his sleep-hazy mind, to grasp how wild this was - how strange and extraordinary it was to even be allowed to be in this bed, with his boy, and with Jenna. He knew that in the morning, it might make less sense. But somehow, illogically, the crinkle of a diaper against Josh’s legs and the small suckling sounds where Tyler’s thumb had made his way into his mouth seemed like the most natural things in the world - like things that he wouldn’t know how to live without. 

And that was, he realized, exactly how he wanted it.

**Author's Note:**

> tdc was rad. tyler is a baby.


End file.
